Adventure Time
by pandaswithasprinkleofhappiness
Summary: This is loosely based on BriBry's song "Adventure Time". Tris is getting married to a guy that isn't Tobias, and Tobais is attending the wedding. What will Tobias do? Will he do what is right and allow her to get married, or will he be selfish and stop the wedding for his happiness?


**A/N: I had this random idea in my mind for a while and I've finally decided to write it. This one-shot is loosely inspired by Bribry's "Adventure Time". It's a wonderful song and I highly recommend you listen to it. Hopefully I give it some integrity, because I'm honestly the worst writer XD **

**TOBAIS**

I enter the church and find a seat. I pick the second to the last row of benches in the hopes of no one noticing me at this terrible event. I have decided to attend the wedding of the love of my life. The worst part about this event? I'm not the one that's marrying her. I honestly had a full out panic attack when I got sent the invitation

-flashback-

I had been coming home from work that day. It would've been our sixth year anniversary if we had been still together. I decide to get a mail, and see a nicely decorated envelope for me. I open the envelope and it says

YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF

TRIS PRIOR AND MICHAEL NARDELL

ON JULY 25TH,2014

RSVP BY MAY 20TH.

After I had read the whole invitation I had broken down. It was all one silly fight that had ended our relationship, and my stubbornness had decided to overpower my love for her. My stubbornness had all lead to this point of her marriage to another man. A man that I know won't cherish her as much as I will, and won't ever understand her for as much as I will. I hadn't even realized it, but I am now on my knees crying, my tears dripping onto the invitation. I decide to attend this wedding, as a way to finally say good-bye to what we could've been, and to finally have a new fresh start.

-flashback over-

The wedding is about to start in about 20 minutes and Zeke finds me.

"Hey bro, Are you sure you want to be here?" he asks

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good way to finally let go of what we could've had." I reply with a stern voice

"Remember that I'm always here for you." He says with a suspicious voice.

"Thanks."

He sits down next to me and decides to accompany me for the wedding ceremony. We sit in a comfortable silence and Canon in D finally plays. First the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Knowing her, she probably kept it simple, with 3 bridesmaids, including her maid of honor. First someone I don't recognize walks down with a guy. She must've gotten close to her after our relationship. Then, Susan, her childhood friend walks down, with Caleb and last but not least, Christina and Will. The music stops and changes into the Bridal March. Everybody stands up, and look at Tris and her captivating beauty. I feel Zeke pat my shoulder and give me a comforting squeeze. As she passes by me, I feel us make eye contact. Her grey-blue eyes capturing me and making my heart beat. Her dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline hugging her upper body, while it poofs out at her waist. The train, about 2 feet long with some bead detailing. Simple, but beautiful as always.

All of the guests, including me sit down as she makes her way to the podium. She is staring into her fiancé, soon to be husbands eyes. The priest makes his long speech, and honestly I'm not paying attention. I'm more paying attention to Tris, my eyes hungry for her beauty, and absorbing it for the last time. After the priest makes his long speech, he finally asks one last thing before continuing onto the wedding.

"Is there anyone who objects this marriage?"

I practically have to grip my hands into the bench to prevent myself from standing, and suddenly Zeke stands up.

"I do."

Everyone in the room gasps and stares at Zeke.

"Tris, I know you don't love Michael as much as you love Four. You practically dream about him every day, and I know you still regret not making up with each other every day. Tris, please for the sake of you and Four's happiness just think about it for one second before you make an important life decision" Zeke practically begs.

I right now, am in a state of shock as Zeke finishes his mini speech. That's when I'm brought back to reality as he looks down at me

"Tris, I know I was terrible to you during the last few moments of our relationship. I should've apologized straight away, because you're worth it. I know that I don't deserve you after all you've been through, but I'm willing to risk anything to show you with just one last chance." I practically spill out

"Tris, I know that you're in love with him. I can tell, by the way you talked about inviting him to the wedding, and past memories of you guys. You guys belong to each other. I know I don't stand a chance against him, but if you're happy, well I'll somehow find a way to happiness too." Michael surprisingly agrees

Tris hugs Michael and apologizes "I'm so sorry for the way that I've treated you these two years of our relationship. You honestly made me find happiness, but I don't think this type of happiness is unlimited with you. I thought that by marrying you, I would finally be able to get over Four, but this made me realize I really do belong to him. I greatly apologize to you that we had to break off our relationship on our wedding day, and I hope that we can still be friends in some way."

Then Tris walks over to me and hugs me. I stiffen, but quickly embrace her with my arms sliding onto her waist and her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you so much, Tobais." She whispers into my ear, and her warm breath causing chills to go down my spine.

"I love you so much, Tris" I blurt out. I don't even wait for her to respond as my lips find hers leading us into a soft, but love filled kiss. Her hands start to grip my hair, and mine tightening my hold onto her slim waist.

"I love you too Tobais. Thank you, for being here and for changing my mind. For leading me back into the right direction, and for allowing me to come back to you after how badly I've treated you."

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask after giving her another peck on her lips, the lips that I've craved so much for two years.

"Yes." She replies

That answer alone is enough for me to pick her up by the waist and walk us out of the church. She squeals and kisses me on the forehead, cheek, nose, and everywhere else she can reach as we walk towards our new adventure in life.

**A/N: Whooo! I'm done XD I started this at 3am and now I'm done at 3:45am. I hoped you guys liked it! Let me know what you guys think in the review section, I might end up just ditching my "Dauntless Chamber Orchestra" story and write random oneshots. I'm not too sure, but I will eventually continue it when I think of more ideas, and plan it out more. Thank you so much! **


End file.
